When He Found Out
by mozzi-girl
Summary: My take on the moments in which Mal found out Sandra was cheating on him, had so many plots for this, but hope this one panned out well!


_When He Found Out..._

_**Hey readers, No one had ever written about Mal and Sandra's 'moment of truth' so I thought I would. I had so many different scenarios for this, SO many! But yeah, can only write one... I think. :3 Anyway! Please enjoy and review, because reviews are what I like for. Seriously! :)**_

* * *

_**Sandra Taggert's POV**_

Sometimes, looking back on it now, I wish he had never answered that phone, but in many other ways, I'm glad he did. He exposed the secret I couldn't tell him, and set us both free. Maybe it was for the best... maybe not.

I had never thought in a million years that it would be over, and all because of me...

Everything Mal and I had, and everything we had hoped to gain was destroyed from one night of stupidity. Who knows what may have happened in the next couple of years, maybe we would have had a little baby girl or boy, or even one of each! I know we had started those conversations whenever we had some free time together, which was extremely rare; despite them being small conversations, they were there and always brought a smile to my face. But our relationship grew more and more difficult, the main problem being that we didn't get to see each other that often anymore and we were both becoming more distant, lonelier. If I was working, he wasn't. If he was working, I wasn't. We hardly saw each other anymore and whenever we did, it normally didn't end well. We were arguing about something or the other.

When Mal and I were married, I was honestly the happiest women in the world. He was everything to me despite his faults. I had mine too but he accepted me anyway, and for that, I will be ever grateful. Over the years we had many rough patches, but they only made the moments we actually shared all the more better. However, in recent times things had become... _complicated_.

Mal was working longer and harder ever since he got promoted again, to Detective. He'd leave really early in the morning and come back at gone 8pm, every night. I would be tired from work every now and again, but when he stumbled through the door I could see it on his face. He was _exhausted_. Sometimes, he wouldn't even eat and just go straight to bed, without so much as a glance at me. It hurt, I'll admit it. It's not like I could talk to him about it either or it ended in an argument, verging a full scale row because we would both be hurt or tired. I can always remember them, every single quarrel, but one in particular I will never forget. It's the start of when everything truly came crumbling down. When he found out what I so selfishly had done...

* * *

A couple of days after Christmas, I paced around our living room. I knew what I had done, and felt sick to my stomach. I could seriously hurt Mal if he finds out, but I was determined not to let that happen. It was a night of loneliness, stupidity and I was under the influence of alcohol... not that any of this could justify my actions. But telling myself this was the only way I could keep my poker face, make sure that he wouldn't know, act like nothing happened.

Sure, I had cheated on him, and regret my actions completely. But it was Christmas for crying out loud! And where was Mal? At a stakeout somewhere looking for some criminal, while I was sat at home, alone. So when my co-worker, Daniel, rang me, wishing me a 'Merry Christmas' I invited him over. I needed to spend Christmas with _someone_, but he wasn't Mal... He never would be. I enjoyed the company he brought me, telling me that he was alone at Christmas too, so we spent it together. I got out the champagne that was supposed to be for Mal and me and poured us a few glasses, one thing lead to another and... Well, that's the thing. I can't even remember most of it. All I know is that when Mal wasn't there for me, Daniel was and he was so caring.

After the deed was done, we realized what a huge mistake it was, and he left without another word. Leaving me to feel used, like a dirty rag that you'd throw away because it had played its part. I sat wallowing in my own self pity for what seemed like hours, but snapping myself out of it, I took a shower and got changed into one of Mal's shirts and lay on the sofa. The rest of the night was a blur: I remember Mal coming in late, frustrated that he had wasted all that time for nothing, hearing that they had already caught the guy and brought him in when it was too late; I remember him walking up to me and sitting by my side, taking my hand in his and lowering his head; I remember him apologizing for everything and actually talking to me; and I remember the utter guilt I felt when he said he'd 'make it up to me somehow'.

Mal cared. I knew that. I had always known that, but my actions were set in the stone of time now, nothing in this world could change it, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I had done, so kept utterly silent. I had just said 'it was fine' and we had gone to bed. It felt strange, sleeping next to him once again, after all the nights we had argued and he slept on the couch. He wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to his chest. I was thankful for the shield of darkness to cover up the tears that welled in my eyes; my heart wrenching in my chest knowing how I had betrayed him. He kissed my forehead before he went to sleep, whispering those three words I had longed to hear for a long time since we had been fighting.

"I love you."

There was a long pause, or that's what it felt like to me anyway, before I stuttered.

"I-I love you too."

I meant it, every word. But it felt odd to say it aloud, knowing what I had done. And in a short amount of time, Mal would find out everything, and there was nothing I could do to stop it...

It was just after New Years, and things were starting to get back to normal. I had discussed what had occurred with Daniel, and both of us agreed never to breathe a word of our actions to anyone, ever. I had tried my hardest to forget the events of that night, but it was easier said than done. I was sat at home, alone as usual, waiting for Mal to return. The TV was playing in the background as I prepared dinner, and heard the sounds of the clock of the wall ticking rhythmically. It was around 6pm when the door swung open. I jumped, not expecting anyone to come in. I spun around and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. My husband, Mal, sauntered in the door and threw his jacket inelegantly onto the arm of the couch.

"Well, look whose home early!" I chirped, running over to him.

"Hey baby, miss me?" He chuckled and swept me into his arms, planting a short kiss on my lips.

"Of course." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What brings you back so soon?"

"I managed to finish the paperwork a little sooner than expected; I thought maybe we could have a night for ourselves. You know, since we haven't done that in, like, forever."

"Aww that would be amazing." I kissed him lightly for a long moment before whispering, "Thank you..."

He flashed me his Fallon trademark grin and kissed my forehead before flopping onto the sofa. I stood in the hallway for a brief moment, watching him with a smirk on my lips, before turning around and walking back into the kitchen. I turned off the oven and stopped everything I was doing. I slinked back into the living room and took a place beside Mal in total silence. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright, Sandra?"

"Yeah," I placed my hand on his muscular chest and leaned a little closer to him. "I was just thinking, maybe we could..."

I turned my head toward the stairs and Mal followed my gaze, smirking. I bit my lower lip, waiting impatiently for him to respond. It had been a while for us; I was a woman with needs. But not for Daniel to fulfil, for Mal to. He's all I wanted, all I craved. He could love me like no other man could, but that was his speciality I guess. Knowing me inside out.

Instead of speaking, Mal just leaned close so our faces hovered over each other, noses brushing. I could feel his hot breath tickle my cheeks and the intoxicating smell of his cologne flood my nostrils. I closed my eyes, loving the moment. Mal managed to steal a quick kiss from my lips before he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Meet you there in five." He whispered in my ear, and I felt a shiver up my spine.

I blushed slightly, nodding and rushing upstairs without another word. Maybe now we could put what happened between me and Daniel behind us, it was foolish and I knew it. Daniel meant nothing to me, and never would. Mal was my whole world, but it was all about to come crashing down.

* * *

_**Mal Fallon's POV**_

'_Damn...' _I thought_ 'I should get home early more often!' _

I managed to wait for three minutes, but couldn't take any longer. I stood up and started to walk into the hallway when Sandra's phone buzzed on the coffee table beside me. I debated with myself whether or not to check it, but had an urge to. I glanced up the stairs, checking if Sandra was waiting for me, before quickly grabbing her phone and flipping it open.

'_New Message from Daniel.'_

'_Daniel?' _I thought my brow furrowing.

Almost subconsciously I hit the 'open' button and began to read it. I don't know what came over me, but in a way I'm glad I did. In many other ways, I wish I hadn't.

'_Hey Sandra, I know you said that we shouldn't even talk about what happened at Christmas, but I can't get you out of my head. I need you. Even just one more time, your husband would never know. Please, call me.  
Daniel.'_

I stared at that text for ages, not hearing Sandra calling my name from atop the staircase. I didn't hear her come down the stairs, or walk into the living room.

"Mal? Aren't you coming?"

I pulled myself out of the trance that had befallen me and turned to face her. Despite what she was wearing, which I'd normally find alluring, I stared into her eyes, watching as she directed her gaze down to her phone and they widened.

"Mal... why do you-"

"Who's Daniel?" I stated my tone serious and harsh.

Sandra looked taken aback for a brief moment, gulping. She stepped back a little, leaning against the doorframe, biting on her lower lip nervously.

"He's... m-my co-worker."

"Then why the _hell_ is he sending you _this_."

I held the message up for her to see and she gasped, stealing the phone from my grip and clutching it tightly near her chest. She stared down at the message in horror, shaking her head.

"Mal, I swear to you-"

"What's going on Sandra? I want the truth. _Now_."

"N-Nothing, I-"

"Don't lie to me!" I realized I had raised my voice, making her flinch, but right now was too angry to care. "What happened at Christmas? Tell me!"

"Mal please listen to me..."

She walked over to me, reaching out her arm desperately, but the moment her hand brushed my bicep and pulled away. She looked hurt, but so was I.

"_Explain_." I said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Explain!"

Her lip quivered and I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She set the phone down on the coffee table once more and stood up straight, holding her hands together and refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Mal... I never meant to-"

"Oh God..." I mumbled, shifting my weight from either leg and shaking my head, feeling a tight wrenching in my chest.

"It was a mistake, I swear to you that I never, ever meant for it to happen. I was drunk, lonely and vulnerable. I-I just-"

"Just what?" I spat.

Sandra stopped mid-sentence, and I could tell she had no idea what to say or how to answer me. I sighed heavily and tried to control my anger, my pain. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. My own wife, who I loved with all my heart, was stood before me telling me that she had been unfaithful. I felt the pain grow inside my chest and tears prick my eyes as she continued to explain the events of that night. All the while I was sat in a freezing cold squad car; some other guy was making love to my wife. The worst part? She let him.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to handle.

"You just... let him." I mumbled, my anger settling and being replaced by hurt.

"I know... I didn't know what I was doing," She took a deep breath, trying to stop the few tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Mal. I'd take it back if I could..."

"But I came home, and you just acted... normal. For over a week you sat there, and did nothing. Like you had done _nothing._"

"I didn't know what to do, I-"

"Why? Was I not enough for you?" I asked, my anger starting to return and my fists clenching.

"What? Of course you were... are, Mal. I was stupid and wrong and I've hurt you... I didn't know how to tell you, and I thought that if..." Her voice trailed off.

"If I never found out we'd continue like normal." I finished, seeing the confirmation in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry too."

Without another word I stood up and stormed upstairs grabbing the suitcase from under the bed and packing my stuff. I heard Sandra rushing up behind me.

"Mal, please don't!"

Her words were muffled to me, I was furious. I knew I had to leave, even for a short while, or something bad might happen. And I'd never forgive myself. I slammed it shut and pushed past her out the doorway, jogging down the stairs, never once making eye contact.

"Mal!"

Sandra rushed after me grabbing onto my arm and trying to get me to stop, tears flowing from her eyes freely and falling to the ground. She continued to call my name, begging me to stop and blubbering some random words that I didn't listen to.

"P-Please... please don't leave me..." She sobbed, collapsing to the ground before me.

I was feeling so confused. So many mixed emotions rushing through me, Anger, Hurt, Betrayal, yet at the same time I felt Love, Guilt and Heartache. I stared down at her for a long moment, allowing a single tear to escape my sore eyes. She looked up at me pleadingly, her lip constantly quivering. I took a deep breath and flung open the door, storming out.

"Mal! Mal please! _Please_!" she screamed the pain apparent in her voice.

I threw the suitcase in the back of my car and sat in the driver's seat. Despite her appearance, Sandra ran out of the house and in front of my car before I could drive off. She was sobbing, her hair ruffled and her breathing uneven. I sighed, and wound down my window to her, which she rushed over to, peering in.

"P-Please... Give me another chance... I love you." She whimpered. "He meant nothing to me... I wish I could take it back. I never wanted to hurt you..."

I slowly lifted my head, looking her in the eye. At times like this I hated when Mum dragged me to church and I got all those morals drilled into me. Marriage was never easy, and in truth, I still cared for her deeply.

"I... I just need time." I mumbled, my voice shaking slightly. "I'll... come back, soon."

With that said, I pulled away, leaving Sandra half naked on our front garden. Looking back into the mirror, I saw her fall to the ground in a weeping heap, and she was screaming something to me. I was too far away to hear what though.

All I knew was that no matter how hard we would try to make this work, I doubted it ever would. We could bide our time, maybe last a little longer. But whatever we had, what I thought was true love, was shattered into a million pieces.

Sometimes, looking back on it now, I wish I had never answered that phone, but in many other ways, I'm glad I did. I exposed the secret she couldn't tell me, and set us both free. Maybe it was for the best... maybe not.

* * *

_**Review? They make my day! **_

_**Also, a quick note to Oryt: I miss you! Damn PM isn't working AGAIN! :( Who else can I rant to? **_

_**-Molly**_


End file.
